Mi Pequeña Niña
by DrakoCrepuscular
Summary: Sakura ha vuelto a ser una niña después de que fallara un jutsu que ella misma creó ¿podrá regresar a la normalidad?, ¿cómo reaccionará Sasuke?
1. Sorpresa Sasuke

Los Personajes de Naruto NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto.

* * *

Casa de los Uchiha 3:20 Pm

Sakura se encontraba en su casa, trabajando como de costumbre, sólo que en esta ocasión se enfocaba en un nuevo jutsu curativo. Llevaba bastante tiempo desarrollándolo y una corazonada le decía que hoy sería el día en que por fin estaría terminado.

–Mamá… – llamó Sarada, logrando obtener su atención enseguida.

–¿Qué sucede, cariño? – le preguntó, tan amorosa como siempre.

–Saldré a entrenar con papá, ¿por qué no vienes con nosotros? – dijo la pequeña, con ojitos de cordero a medio morir.

–Sarada… – Ahí estaba de nuevo ese tono de voz que reconocía perfectamente, era el que usaba cuando le preguntaba por su padre. –, No podré acompañarlos por esta ocasión, perdóname. – finalizó, mientras los ánimos de la princesa Uchiha decaían.

–Despejarte no te caería mal de vez en cuando. – comentó Sasuke, apareciendo repentinamente detrás de su pequeña.

–Sasuke-kun… – dijo la peli rosa sorprendida, pues no se esperaba que su esposo le dijera tal cosa. – Lo sé, pero… – decía, hasta que notó la mirada triste de su hija. – Bueno, adelántense y en cuanto termine esto, iré con ustedes. ¿De acuerdo?

Sarada miró a su madre fijamente a los ojos, y ella le sonrió con ternura, calmando las dudas que había en su interior. – Sí. – asintió la pequeña, sonriendo felizmente.

–Entonces nos vamos – dijo Sasuke, dando media vuelta y caminando solo unos cuantos pasos. – No tardes. – dicho esto, tanto padre cómo hija salieron rumbo al lugar de entrenamiento.

– _Debo apresurarme_ – pensó, retomando sus labores.

Minutos después, en algún lugar de la aldea…

–Bien, Sarada, muéstrame lo que has aprendido hasta ahora – decía el Uchiha, mientras la pequeña le observaba atenta. – Quiero que aciertes a todos esos blancos con los shuriken. – dijo, señalando varios objetivos colocados en los árboles.

–¡Sí, papá! – exclamó entusiasmada, después se preparó para comenzar con su entrenamiento.

Hubo total silencio y la chica cerró los ojos concentrándose lo mejor posible, el viento sopló fuerte, jugando con el fleco que caía por su rostro, repentinamente abrió los ojos y varios shuriken aparecieron entre sus dedos, seguidamente los lanzó con suma habilidad hacia los blancos marcados, acertando en la mayoría de estos.

–Bien hecho. – le felicitó Sasuke, haciendo que ella sonriera alegremente. – Ahora… – continuó. – Para los siguientes tendrás que darle un efecto de curva para que puedas acertar. Hazlo de esta forma. – dijo, lanzando dos shuriken, haciendo que chocaran a una cierta distancia, logrando darle el efecto deseado para acertar al blanco.

–Vaya… – atinó a decir Sarada, sorprendida por lo fácil que lo hacía ver su padre.

–Inténtalo. – le animó.

Ella miró aquel objetivo frente a ella y por unos segundos dudó lograrlo, más apartó esos pensamientos y optó por intentarlo. Trató por primera vez, y cómo era de esperarse falló. Sin embargo, siguió intentándolo una y otra vez, decidida a dominar la técnica que le había mostrado su padre.

Después de varios intentos, parecía que por fin acertaría en uno de ellos, hasta que repentinamente, otro shuriken interrumpió la trayectoria de este.

–¿Qué? – exclamó Sarada.

–Hmp, igual de problemático que tu padre, Boruto – dijo Sasuke, mientras el susodicho aparecía frente a ellos.

–¡Boruto!, ¿qué crees que haces aquí? – preguntó la princesa Uchiha, visiblemente molesta.

–La respuesta es obvia – respondió el Uzumaki, sonriendo ampliamente. –, ¡He venido a entrenar con mi maestro también! – exclamó, señalando al portador del Rinnegan.

–No seas mal educado, Boruto. Por lo menos saluda.

–¡Papá! – exclamó el pequeño rubio, sorprendido y a la vez enojado.

–¡Séptimo! – gritó la pequeña Uchiha, caminando hacia él con un brillo especial en su mirada.

–Dobe. – se limitó a decir Sasuke como saludo.

–Hola, Sarada, veo que has progresado mucho gracias al entrenamiento de tu padre. – le dijo, revolviendo sus cabellos mientras ella lo miraba embobada.

Boruto no pasó esto por alto y por alguna razón se sintió molesto. – ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? – preguntó el heredero Uzumaki, con toda la intención de iniciar una pelea con su padre.

–El trabajo de hoy no es tan pesado, así que le pedí a Shikamaru que me cubriera un tiempo, tú madre me dijo que estarías entrenando con Sasuke y quise venir a verte. – respondió, logrando calmar ligeramente la ira del chico.

–Como sea… – dijo el mini Uzumaki, dándole la espalda.

–Oye, no seas tan irrespetuoso con el séptimo, baka – le reprochó Sarada, haciendo que el rubio la encarara.

-¿A quién llamas baka, cuatro ojos?- se defendió, provocando la ira de la princesa Uchiha.

–¿Quieres que te patee el trasero, dobe? – desafió, apretando los puños con fuerza.

Por su parte, ambos adultos sólo se limitaban a ver la discusión de sus hijos.

– ¿Esto no te trae recuerdos, teme? – preguntó Naruto, colocándose junto a Sasuke.

–Hmp, incluso ahora sigues siendo una molestia. – respondió, sonriendo ligeramente.

– Sí, yo también te quiero. – dijo el Séptimo, riendo de la misma forma.

Repentinamente Sarada le propinó un buen puñetazo en la cara a Boruto, iniciando con ello otra más de su larga lista de peleas. Por supuesto el chico no se iba a quedar impasible y utilizó su jutsu de clones para contraatacar.

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Uchiha…

–¡Por fin lo logré! – exclamó Sakura alegremente, después de mucho trabajo por fin su nuevo jutsu estaba listo.

Rápidamente observó el reloj en la pared marcando las 4:30 de la tarde.

– Perfecto, aún puedo alcanzarlos para por lo menos dar un paseo. – se dijo a sí misma, aunque también pensó que tal vez tendrían hambre y preparó unas bolas de arroz.

Justo cuando todo estaba listo y sólo debía salir de casa, algo se lo impidió, y ese algo era la curiosidad.

– No debería hacer esto, pero… ¡qué diablos, será rápido! – exclamó, dejando la canasta de comida sobre la mesa.

De vuelta en el lugar de entrenamiento 5:45 PM…

–Maldición, teme, me estás lastimando. – se quejaba Naruto, cerrando los ojos por el dolor.

–¡Cállate!, lo estoy haciendo despacio. – replicó el Uchiha.

–¡Estoy sangrando, maldición! – insistió el séptimo.

–Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo, sólo aguántate. – dijo Sasuke, comenzando a perder la paciencia.

– ¡No, Sácalo de una vez! – Pidió el Uzumaki, siendo más una súplica que una orden.

–¡Está bien! Maldita sea, ¡sólo quédate quieto! – dijo con molestia el portador del rinnegan.

–¡SÁCALO YA!- – gritó Naruto, golpeando el suelo por el dolor.

–Ya, sólo falta la punta, cálmate, usuratonkachi.

Naruto gritó fuertemente tras ser liberado de su tormento.

–Hmp, tanto escándalo por un par de shurikens en tu trasero, dobe. – dijo el Uchiha, ante la mirada tipo "WTF" de Boruto y Sarada.

– _Papá sí que es un llorón_ – pensó el rubio, con marcas de golpes por todo el rostro al igual que Sarada.

– _Esto fue un poco… extraño_ – pensaba la Uchiha, aun en estado de shock por lo que acababa de presenciar.

Sasuke observó que la noche comenzaba a caer, por lo que había llegado el momento de regresar a casa.

– Sarada, es hora de irnos, continuaremos mañana. – dijo, sacando a la chica de su trance.

–Eh… Sí – atinó a responder. – Hasta luego, séptimo. – se despidió, ignorando por completo a Boruto.

–Es algo tarde, nosotros también debemos irnos, Boruto. – dijo, colocando su mano sobre el hombro de su hijo. – Nos veremos en otra ocasión, Sasuke, que les vaya bien. – se despidió, mientras el pequeño Uzumaki le lanzaba miradas asesinas a Sarada por haberlo ignorado.

–Sí… – respondió Sasuke, partiendo a casa junto con la chica.

– _Juro que esto no se quedará así_ – pensó el chico Uzumaki, comenzando a idear un plan para vengarse.

Eran las seis de la tarde, cuando por fin regresaron a su hogar.

–¡Mamá, ya estamos en casa! – anunció Sarada, entrando junto con su padre, más la casa estaba en total silencio.

La pequeña buscó a su madre por la sala y la cocina pero fue inútil, no la pudo encontrar. Lo único que había era una canasta de comida sobre la mesa.

–¿En dónde puede estar? – se preguntó la Uchiha con preocupación. Sin embargo, Sasuke sabía que Sakura se encontraba en la casa, aunque no sabía por qué se estaba escondiendo.

Sin decir ni una sola palabra, él se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con su esposa, pues podía percibir que ahí era donde se encontraba.

– _Me pregunto si esta es otra de sus sorpre…_ – sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver la ropa de la Haruno, tirada en el suelo a unos metros de la puerta de su habitación.

Cómo si presintiera algo malo, corrió rápidamente a la habitación y abrió la puerta. Enseguida pudo ver que ahí estaba ella, aunque cubierta por las sábanas de su cama.

– Sakura, ¿qué estás haciendo? – le preguntó, más ella se alarmó y se tapó con más insistencia.

Sasuke se acercó a la cama, tomó la sábana y se la quitó de encima. – ¿Por qué estas actuando tan extra…– decía, hasta verla y comprender la razón por la que se ocultaba.

– ¿Sakura? – preguntó completamente sorprendido, al ver que ella había vuelto a ser una niña, como cuando recién se había formado el equipo 7.

–Sasuke-kun…– atinó a decir la peli rosa, completamente sonrojada.


	2. Sin Memorias

Sasuke miraba fijamente a la pequeña niña sobre su cama. Su rostro era adornado por un adorable sonrojo, y su mirada esmeralda estaba fija en la de él como si hubiese sido hipnotizada.

 _–¿Qué está pasando?, ¿por qué motivo tiene esta forma?_

El Uchiha divagaba entre sus pensamientos si esta era otra de las ocurrencias de su esposa, frunció el ceño ligeramente contemplando los motivos que tenía Sakura para hacer algo como esto, pero después de meditarlo por aquellos breves instantes no pudo encontrar una respuesta concreta.

–Sakura, ¿qué significa est…– repentinamente enmudeció, percatándose de algo que había ignorado por completo tras haber retirado la sábana. Ella estaba completamente desnuda.

–¿Qué demonios?...

–¡Kyaaaaaa!

El chillido se escuchó por toda la casa, logrando captar la atención de Sarada de manera instantánea.

–¿Mamá? – preguntó, mientras corría hacia la habitación de ésta.

En cuestión de segundos, pudo ver la habitación de su madre y a su padre saliendo de esta, esquivando numerosos proyectiles que le eran lanzados.

–¡Pervertido!– se escuchó desde dentro del cuarto.

Finalmente, cuando Sasuke estuvo fuera, se escuchó un portazo seguido del seguro siendo colocado.

Sarada llegó al lado del Uchiha mayor y lo observó confundida.

–¿Qué pasa?

–No estoy seguro… quizá sean problemas hormonales. – respondió, sin inmutarse por lo sucedido. Sabía más que nadie cómo podía ser Sakura, aunque esto era nuevo, incluso para él.

 _–Sin embargo, no explica la apariencia que decidió adoptar, ¿acaso esto es una broma?_

La pequeña observó la puerta, dudando de las palabras del mayor.

–No recuerdo que mamá tuviera reacciones de ese tipo.

–Eso es porque no estaba yo. – la respuesta tan natural de su padre la dejó con las gafas en blanco.

–Ahora entiendo por qué te llamó pervertido mientras te echaba de la habitación.

La seria expresión de Sasuke pasó a una de sorpresa por pequeños segundos, para después recuperar la compostura. Cerró los ojos y simplemente pretendió ignorar lo dicho por su hija.

–No tengo por qué darte explicaciones.

– _No me imagino qué pensaría si supiera de aquella plática de sexualidad que intentó darnos Kakashi a Naruto y a mí._

Sarada frunció el ceño ante la respuesta de su padre, y en lugar de discutir con él, prefirió intentar hablar con su madre.

–Mamá, abre la puerta, quiero hablar contigo.

–¿Q…Quién eres? – se oyó detrás de la puerta, desconcertando a los dos Uchiha.

–¿Eh?, soy yo, Sarada. – respondió, con un mal presentimiento de por medio.

El silencio se hizo presente por primera vez desde que llegaron a casa. Algo definitivamente no andaba bien.

–Lo siento, ¡pero no te conozco!

Las palabras se escucharon como un mal chiste. Uno lo suficientemente malo, como para hacer sentir a la pequeña Uchiha una punzada en el corazón.

–Sakura. – él se acercó a la puerta, su tono de voz sonaba ligeramente distinto de lo habitual. Lo que parecía una pésima broma tomó otro rumbo con aquellas palabras. –, Déjate de bromas, sal ahora mismo y discúlpate con Sarada.

Nuevamente hubo silencio, uno que no anunciaba nada bueno.

–¿De qué hablas? Realmente no conozco a la chica que mencionas, ¿por qué debo disculparme?

El Uchiha no dijo nada más, simplemente derribó la puerta sin previo aviso y entró en la habitación junto con su hija. Sakura se encontraba en el suelo, semi inconsciente con la puerta encima y aún sin ropa.

–¿M…Mamá? – la niña quedó sorprendida al ver el aspecto que ésta tenía.

Minutos después, las manecillas del reloj resonaban fuertemente en la silenciosa sala de la casa. Sarada y su padre se encontraban sentados frente a la pequeña Sakura. La ropa que vestía usualmente no le quedaba por obvias razones, por lo que ahora vestía su antiguo atuendo, que milagrosamente conservaba. Nadie decía una sola palabra desde los apenas 5 eternos minutos que tenían ahí.

La niña era incapaz de mantener la mirada en Sasuke, por lo que constantemente la desviaba mientras jugaba con los dedos de sus manos, en señal de nerviosismo.

–¿Y bien?

Las palabras resonaron fuertemente. La princesa Uchiha se sobresaltó ligeramente por la firmeza con la que su padre las había dicho.

–Y…Ya he dicho todo lo que sé…– respondió, avergonzada.

A pesar de tener sus dudas, las palabras de la niña parecían ser sinceras. Todo apuntaba hacia una sola dirección…

–Esto es obra de ese nuevo jutsu que hiciste…

Las dos chicas le miraron confundidas, una porque no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando, y la otra por la repentina conclusión a la que había llegado, sabiendo que ese aparente jutsu tenía fines curativos.

–¿Estás seguro de lo que dices, papá?– su mirada reflejaba la duda que había en su interior, pero Sasuke no respondió, simplemente se levantó y caminó hacia la niña peli rosa.

– _¿¡PAPÁ!?_ – exclamó Sakura internamente, mas pudo aparentar su sorpresa en el exterior.

La pequeña lo miraba completamente ruborizada, sintiendo como esos penetrantes ojos negros desnudaban sus sentimientos.

–No estoy seguro del todo, pero para confirmarlo…

El color rojo sangre apareció en aquellos ojos oscuros, con demasiadas incógnitas y coincidencias acerca del estado actual de su esposa, sólo había algo por hacer: ver a través de ella y averiguar lo que había sucedido.

La Uchiha menor se quedó en silencio, admirando una de las tantas habilidades que el mayor tenía.

 _–¿Podré llegar a ser como él?_

–... ¿Qué?

La niña peli rosa parpadeo varias veces sin despegar la mirada de Sasuke.

–¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Sarada.

–No he podido ver nada... es como si los recuerdos que tenía hubieran sido borrados…

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la Uchiha menor, su respiración se agitó y trató de controlarse. Ella no podía olvidar todos los momentos que pasaron juntas, ¿cierto?

–Tranquilízate. – la voz del mayor la hizo volver del caos que se estaba formando en su mente. – Es probable que sea uno de los efectos secundarios del jutsu. Tendremos que esperar para ver cómo avanza esta situación.

Una mirada llena de preocupación se posó sobre Sakura, la peli negra suspiró resignada y se acercó a ella para tomarla de las manos.

–Espero que puedas recordarme, mamá.

–¿M…Mamá? – sonrió con nerviosismo la peli rosa, incapaz de saber cómo reaccionar. –, Aguarda, t…tú llamaste a Sasuke papá hace apenas unos momentos, ¿n…no es así?

Sarada no comprendía la razón por la que ella había comenzado a actuar tan extraño, así que solo asintió con la cabeza.

–E…Entonces si yo soy tu m…madre eso quiere decir que… – su mirada se dirigió a la del Uchiha. –, Sa…Sasuke kun y yo…

–¡KYAAAAAAA!

El chillido de emoción retumbó por toda la casa, y seguidamente de ello la pequeña Sakura cayó al suelo, casi desmayada por la impresión. Ella estaba asimilando todo lo que había ocurrido, mientras la pequeña Uchiha trataba de reanimarla. Sasuke cerró los ojos, ocultando su vergüenza. Esto le traía recuerdos de su pasado, momentos que podía considerar felices antes de sumirse en la completa oscuridad.

Después de un par de minutos, la peli rosa se reincorporó, su rostro totalmente sonrojado y la traviesa risita que ocultaba incomodaron ligeramente al Uchiha mayor.

–Papá, si ella perdió sus recuerdos… ¿cómo es que sabe quién eres?

Su pregunta resultaba demasiado obvia, pero antes de que siquiera el mayor pudiera responderla, Sakura se adelantó.

–¡Es imposible que olvide al amor de mi vida! – exclamó con los ojos en forma de corazón, desprendiendo un aura de amor puro a su alrededor.

Sarada quedó con cara de póker, nunca se imaginó ver este lado de la mujer madura que la había criado. Si bien podía entender la emoción de la peli rosa al tener en casa a su marido, ser testigo del gran amor que le profesaba estando en ese estado fue algo que no pudo pasar desapercibido.

–No perdió el cien por ciento de sus recuerdos; pero lo último que es capaz de recordar… es cuando yo partí de Konoha hace mucho tiempo, antes de…

Sasuke detuvo su explicación de manera súbita, como si hubiera algo que no quisiera mencionar frente a su pequeña hija.

–De todas formas, esperaremos para ver si su memoria vuelve conforme el tiempo. Ahora vayan a dormir, especialmente tú, Sakura.

El rostro de la peli rosa se iluminó una vez más.

– ¿Acaso dormiremos juntos, Sasuke Kun?

10 minutos después…

–Debí haberlo imaginado. – se quejó la niña, mientras compartía habitación con Sarada.

– _Esto se siente extraño, no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que dormí a lado de mamá._ – pensó, ignorando los quejidos de la peli rosa.

Una sonrisa nostálgica se formó en sus labios al momento de recordar su infancia.

 _–Espero que todo vuelva a la normalidad._

A la mañana siguiente, los primeros rayos solares entraron por la ventana de la habitación. Sakura frotó sus ojos con pereza, mientras se levantaba de la cama y caminó con rumbo al baño. Sus parpados aún pesaban, pero a pesar de ello llegó a su destino. Tal vez si no hubiera estado medio dormida, se habría dado cuenta de que había alguien dentro tomando una ducha.

Sasuke escuchó como la puerta del baño se habría tras de él, tomándolo por sorpresa.

–¡¿No la cerré?!

Dirigió su mirada rápidamente a la puerta, sólo para ver a su pequeña esposa mirándolo de pies a cabeza. Los orbes esmeraldas de la niña se dilataron y su cara adquirió el color rojizo de un tomate.

* * *

Antes que nada una disculpa por haber tardado una eternidad en actualizar este fic, me tomó demasiado actualizar mis otros fanfics y la universidad no ayudó mucho :(

 **rosegold09:** Baia baia, no había pensado en poner acción con la loli sakura pero no es mala idea 7u7 aunque lo dejaré a votación, mientras tanto disfruta de la loli peli rosa, gracias por el review!

 **KassfromVenus:** Me alegra mucho que te guste! espero sigas disfrutando de la historia conforme avanza, gracias por comentar c:

 **pao:** Me tomó un tiempo pero claro que la continuaré hasta el final, me alegra que te guste, gracias por leer y comentar!

 **cinlayj2:** Aquí tienes las conti, que la disfrutes!

 **Yi Jie-san:** Por fin el segundo cap arriba, espero te guste, saludos!

 **Hitsupink:** Creo que si hubiera dependido de mí la paz mundial, habriamos acabado en guerra por el tiempo que me llevó actualizar te agradzco tus lindas palabras y ojalá te haya gustado este segundo capítulo, saludos!

 **anamia07:** Tranqui que no pienso dejar de escribir, aunque no prometo nada con respecto al tiempo de actualización, todo depende de la uni, gracias por el review!

 **pchan05:** Ahora tienes la respuesta a tu pregunta ;) gracias a ti por leer y comentar, espero te haya gustado esta conti

 **AdrisE:** Sí, y apenas es el comienzo del "calvario" que le haré pasar :'3

 **marcelarodriguez1390:** Gracias por el review!, ojalá y este cap haya estado a la altura de tus expectativas

 **Kiome:** Me alegra saberlo, gracias por comentar y seguir la historia, nos leemos luego

 **Milicd:** Gracias! me esforzare por seguir el ritmo! y quien sabe, tal vez si haya acción con la loli 7u7r

 **:** Te lo agardezco n.n y por fin pude subir la tan ansiada conti, espero te haya gustado, saluditos!

Gracias a los que siguen la historia, los que la tienen de fav y especialmente a los que comentan, es un gusto saber que hay gente a la que le gusta los disparates de un escritor novato como yo xD ahora sólo les dejaré una tarea, **¿Quieren que haya "acción" con la sakura loli? dependiendo de la respuesta que tenga veré si lo incluyo o no, la decisión está en sus manos. Ahora sí, nos leemos en la conti!**


	3. Armando El Rompecabezas

Sarada abrió lentamente sus parpados y se sentó al lado de su cama. Frotó su borrosa vista para aclararla, tomó sus anteojos que reposaban en la pequeña mesa de noche a lado de su cama y se levantó.

–¿Uhm? Parece que mamá ya se levantó.

Esbozó una sonrisa con un ligero aire de amargura, dormir con su madre como lo había hecho cuando era pequeña le traía gratos recuerdos. A pesar de ello, también le preocupaba que no fuese capaz de recordarla.

– _No, son tonterías mías. Mamá se repondrá y volverá a ser la de siempre_ –pensó, luego tras ese aire positivo se dispuso a organizar su cama.

Al terminar, se dirigió al baño para cepillar sus dientes y arreglarse para un nuevo día, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca notó como la puerta se abría.

Sasuke salió con la pequeña Sakura en brazos, el vapor que salía de aquel baño daba a entender que el Uchiha había tomado un baño. Sin embargo, la peli rosa en sus brazos lucía completamente sonrojada, además tenía su respiración agitada y sus ropas estaban ligeramente empapadas.

– _Nunca pensé volver a vivir esta sensación, es como cuando…_

Sasuke detuvo sus pensamientos al notar la presencia de su hija, ella tenía las gafas en blanco y la situación en la que lo encontró podía mal interpretarse de muchas maneras a pesar de estar vestido.

–Papá…

–Espera, Sarada esto no es lo que…

–¡Pervertido!

–No, Sakura entró mientras estaba duchándome y…

–¡No quiero saber los detalles! –exclamó avergonzada, después se retiró del lugar sin prestar atención a nada.

El Uchiha suspiró y abandonó la idea de las explicaciones, ahora tenía que hacer reaccionar a su infantil esposa para que se cambiara de ropas, podría resfriarse si continuaba con las prendas mojadas. Él había sido el culpable al socorrerla sin siquiera secar su cuerpo, pero al verla desmayarse de la impresión se preocupó.

–Ahora soy un pervertido para mi hija…

Sakura se despertó sintiendo una brisa helada recorrer su piel, se levantó bruscamente y observó sus alrededores confundida.

–¿En dónde estoy?

Tras recobrar sus sentidos se dio cuenta que se encontraba en una habitación distinta a la de aquella chica de nombre Sarada.

–¿ _Podría ser? El dueño de esta habitación es…_ –el aire frío de la mañana sopló entrando por la ventana, su piel se erizó al sentirlo recorriendo cada milímetro de esta. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de algo, ella estaba sólo en ropa interior.

–¡¿Eh?! M…mi ropa, ¿Qué sucedió?

Justo en ese momento aquel recuerdo de la mañana la iluminó, lo había visto a él. Recordó cada parte que había logrado ver, su piel marcada por las heridas de viejas batallas, la definida musculatura de sus brazos, su espalda y su…

–Sa…Sasuke Kun… –pronunció apenas audible, su rostro se tornó de un intenso tono escarlata y después se cubrió, apenada al recordarlo todo.

Mientras tanto, Sarada y su padre se encontraban en el comedor. El mayor disfrutaba de un té caliente mientras la niña desayunaba.

–Papá…

Ella dejó de comer y asentó los palillos a un lado del plato. Sasuke la miró, reposando la taza vacía sobre la mesa.

–¿Estás seguro que mamá regresará a la normalidad?

–Tranquila, sólo necesitamos hacerla recordar situaciones que le devuelvan sus memorias.

La pequeña suspiró y sonrió, debía ser fuerte por su madre, así como alguna vez lo fue por ella.

–¿Crees que ya se haya despertado? –preguntó, mucho más animada.

–Es proba…

–¡Kyaaaaa!

El chillido inconfundible de Sakura resonó por toda la casa, se estaba volviendo algo recurrente y lo peor es que apenas tenía esa forma de niña desde el día anterior.

–¡Mamá! –Sarada se levantó rápidamente.

–Espera.

–¿Por qué? ¡Algo le debió haber pasado!

–Ese grito… no fue porque estuviera en problemas…

La princesa Uchiha notó algo extraño a su padre, parecía como si supiera algo que ella no, pero no quiso hacerle alguna pregunta.

Sakura daba vueltas entre la cama con las manos ocultando su avergonzado rostro. Al detenerse, sólo podía pensar en una cosa: Sasuke la había dejado en ropa interior después de haberla llevado a su cuarto.

Minutos más tarde la peli rosa apareció en la sala –con otro conjunto de ropa- donde se encontraban padre e hija. Sin embargo, al entrar no pudo ver el rostro de su amado debido a la vergüenza que le provocaban sus pensamientos.

–¡Mamá! – saludó la Uchiha llamando su atención.

–Ah, hola… Sarada – pronunció con cierto aire de timidez.

–Recordaste mi nombre, me hace feliz saberlo

–Ya que estás aquí es hora de irnos – avisó el mayor, levantándose del sofá.

–¿A dónde?

–Será un paseo en familia – le informó la princesa Uchiha.

–¿C…cómo una cita?

–Visitaremos lugares y personas para que recuperes tus recuerdos – aclaró Sasuke.

–Papá acabas de matar el ambiente, ¿Sabes?

–Hmp, es mejor aclarar las co…

–¡Es una cita! – exclamó la peli rosa, corriendo a tomarle la mano a Sasuke.

–Parece que a mamá no le importa – sonrió.

La familia Uchiha caminaba entre las calles de la moderna Konoha. Sakura observaba sorprendida los alrededores de la aldea, había tantas cosas que eran diferentes a como las recordaba. El paseo estaba resultando ser una grata experiencia y apenas habían caminado unas cuantas calles.

–Objetivo localizado –sonrió un chico de entre los callejones.

–¿A dónde iremos? – preguntó Sakura con una brillante sonrisa.

–Ya te lo dije, visitaremos lugares y personas. Primero iremos a ver a alguien que tal vez pueda ayudarnos, seguro lo recordaras al verlo.

–Humm, ¿Quién podrá ser?

–Papá, ¿acaso te refieres a…

Repentinamente, un chico con chaqueta negra y cabellera rubia se lanzó contra la pequeña familia, gritando como todo un idiota.

–Eres tan predecible – murmuró Sasuke. Sin embargo, antes que él hiciera un movimiento, la pequeña Sakura golpeó al chico y lo mandó a volar directo a la basura.

–¡NARUTO!

–¡BORUTO!

Sarada miró a su madre sorprendida y por un momento pensó en lo parecidas que eran.

–¿Quién es esa? Tiene una gran fuerza, parecida a la de Sarada – se preguntó Boruto, levantándose apenas por el daño recibido.

Cuando por fin se repuso por completo, notó que ambas chicas estaban frente a él con un aura asesina. Sin embargo, quedó deslumbrado por la belleza de la chica peli rosa, había algo extraño que le atraía y le intrigaba a la vez, parecía que la había visto antes pero no recordaba en dónde.

–Boruto, ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando, eh?

–Emm, yo…

–¡Escúchame, tonto! –Sakura lo tomó del cuello de su chaqueta con fuerza. –, si vuelves a hacer una tontería como esa yo misma te haré polvo, ¿Lo entiendes?

El chico sólo asintió, ignorando por completo la amenaza ya que había quedado tan cautivado que no le tomó la menor importancia. La peli rosa lo soltó y regresó a lado de Sasuke.

–¡Boruto!

–¿Cómo se llama?

–¿Eh?

–La chica, ¿Cómo se llama?

–¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

–Porque es linda y muy fuerte –mencionó sin pensar, dejando en shock a la princesa Uchiha.

– _No puede ser, ¿Acaso es idiota? ¡Cualquiera se daría cuenta de que es mi mamá!_

–Con que es linda, ¿eh? –el tono de Sarada pasó a ser uno burlón. –, en ese caso…no te lo diré.

Tras esas palabras se dio la media vuelta y regresó con su padre, dejando a Boruto con la boca hasta el suelo por la indignación.

– _Es un idiota, no es capaz de ver lo que tiene frente a él_ – pensó la azabache sintiéndose un poco irritada.

Sasuke esperaba a su hija para continuar con su camino hasta que una persona llamó su atención.

–Esta niña tiene una fuerza tremenda, ¿es su hija? –preguntó una mujer que había presenciado el altercado de los niños.

–Es mi esposa.

La mujer se quedó pasmada por la respuesta, en su mente divagaba acerca de si había escuchado bien.

–E…Es que ella es celosa, por eso dice que papá es su esposo –dijo Sarada con el fin de arreglar el malentendido.

–Oh, ¡ya veo!

–Si nos disculpa, tenemos algo de prisa. Con permiso – dijo Sasuke siguiendo con su camino.

–Claro, adelante.

Los tres prosiguieron su camino como si nada hubiese ocurrido, o al menos eso pretendían.

–Papá, ¡Ten cuidado con lo que dices!

–Hmp, no tengo por qué darle explicaciones a nadie.

–¡Pero mamá se ve ahora como una niña! No deberías andar diciendo que es tu esposa –murmuró la azabache para que sólo su padre escuchara.

–Es en ese edificio –señaló el mayor deteniendo su paso.

–¿Eh? –ambas chicas posaron su mirada en el lugar que estaba a tan solo metros de distancia.

Naruto se encontraba trabajando como de costumbre en la oficina del Hokage, las pilas de documentos a revisar subían y bajaban conforme avanzaba el día, era un trabajo muy pesado pero alguien debía hacerlo.

–Esto es realmente agotador –suspiró el séptimo.

–Naruto.

–Buenos días, Séptimo.

–¡¿NARUTO?!

–Ah, hola Sasuke, Sarada y Sakura… –Apenas se percató, desvió la mirada de sus documentos y se acercó velozmente hacia la chica peli rosa.

–¿SAKURA?

* * *

Guiños de la infancia de naruto enamorado de sakura? dónde? xD Lamento la demora -en serio- pero resumiré mi sufrimiento en una fórmula: Universidad+Proyectos de spm+Servicio social+trabajo= no tengo tiempo ni para respirar, me lleva la #$"#%

De alguna forma entre ayer y hoy se me dió la oportunidad de escribir y decidí actualizar este que tanto me han pedido, rogado y AMENAZADO que actualice xD si se preguntan/odian que los caps sean tan cortos hay una respuesta para ello... si los hiciera más largos quizá la historia duraría como máximo 5 caps, además adoro dejar a mis queridos lectores con la duda de qué demonios pasará luego -a veces se me va la mano, sorry ;-; -

En fin, agradezco desde el fondo de mi kokoro -que sí tengo, tal vez alma no, pero kokoro sí :'3- sus reviews, favs, follows y su infinita paciencia (también he vivido esperando actualizaciones jaja :v) sin más que decir procedo a responder sus reviews :3

 **RainAndWind:** A mi me dá gusto que te guste y la sigas, después de siglos aquí esta la conti, nos leeremos en el próximo :)

 **Seishes:** Tienes razón, Sasuke no tiene pinta de pedófilo por que tiene una actitud de piedra el desgraciado, pero así lo aman xD gracias por dar tu opinió al respecto la tendré muy en cuenta, hasta el siguiente cap!

 **meikita:** Hola! me da mucho gusto que te haya encantado la historia, gracias por dejar review, ya veremos que cosas hará Sasuki más adelante 7u7r nos leemos luego

 **rosegold09:** Tal vez me pierda un tiempo -como esta vez xd- pero todo fic lo concluyo de alguna forma! y de que es la esposa, por supuesto, de que Sakura es pervertida, por qué no? de algún modo recordará las cosas zukhulemtas que hizo con el sasuki para procrear a Sarada xd respecto a los doujin soy un santo y no los he visto... pfff como no jajaja gracias por dejar review nos leeremos luego :)

 **Adrit126:** Hola! espero te sigas divirtiendo en lo que la historia avanza, aún quedan muchas situaciones que espero te saquen una sonrisa, no leemos en otro cap!

 **Natsuki Hiroto:** A nu ma :v intentaré hacerla soportable para que no quieras lanzarle un ladrillo xd gracias por el review!

 **vane18porras:** Espero te hayas divertido también con este cap, muchas gracias por comentar y nos leemos luego

 **pchan05:** hola! así que quieres que los sorprenda. eh? sacaré la creatividad de hentai he... digo, claro que sí! será sorprendente... no prometo nada jajaja espero te hayas divertido con este cap, hasta pronto!

 **kiome:** agradezco mucho el cumplido, manejar un personaje como sasuke es complicado para mí y a veces me pregunto como manejar alguna situación, muchas gracias por el apoyo y tú review!

 **Adrisib:** Pues resulta que sasuke se fumó un porro y está alucinando todo mientras está tirado en medio de konoha desnudo... mentira xd el cap aclarando o enegreciendo dudas! jajaja gracias por comentar :3

 **anamia07:** Uy... no pienso dejar el fic incompleto, no soy tan cruel jaja pero lo de escribir muy muy seguido está a la bendición de yisus, gracias por el apoyo, paciencia y review!

 **kazuyaryo:** Lamento que sean tan cortos, aunque ya aclaré el por qué jeje ojalá te haya gustado esta continuación!

 **k:**...se me chispoteo :'v espero y el cap haya valido la espera.

 **sakuravh:** admito que cuando leí tu review me morí de la risa, es la mejor motivación de la vida xD en fin, aquí está la tan deseada actualización espero la hayas disfrutado.

 **Sora Heiwa:** No, no deseo matarlos... físicamente xd ok no :v lamento la demora pero pues culpo a la expresión matemática de más arriba por mi tardanza, de cualquier forma espero te haya gustado el cap.

 **Unnknnownn:** lo más gracioso de tu review es que lo leí con la voz del tipo de la peli xDD tienes suerte! no esperaste mil años como los demás :v ojalá te haya gustado, nos leeremos luego!

Si hay algún error ortográfico, incoherencia o lo que sea agradecería que me avisaran para corregirlo.

hasta la próxima,Drako se va volando a su cueva otra vez :v


	4. Primera Pieza

Naruto miraba fijamente a la pequeña Sakura, parpadeó un par de veces y luego desvió su mirada hacia Sasuke. El azabache no dijo nada, por lo que al no tener respuesta posó sus orbes azules sobre la niña una vez más.

–¿Este es otro de tus fetiches, teme?

Sasuke cerró los ojos aguantando las ganas de darle un puñetazo al actual Hokage. Sarada por su parte había quedado con la expresión en blanco, las ideas de que su padre era un pervertido se estaban arraigando seriamente. Y Sakura…

–¿QUÉ DICES?, IDIOTA – un puñetazo golpeó el rostro del legendario ninja, proyectándolo -para su suerte- a un lado de su escritorio lleno de papeleo.

–¡Ma…Mamá!

–Hmp

Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en la comisura de los labios de Sasuke. En momentos así apreciaba el carácter de su esposa.

–¡Sasuke kun no es un pervertido como tú!

–Sí, claro… – pensó la princesa Uchiha al recordar los acontecimientos de la mañana.

Los orbes esmeraldas de la chica estaban en llamas y una venita palpitaba en su sien. Definitivamente sólo Naruto era capaz de hacerla enojar así de fácil.

El séptimo aún se encontraba derribado en el suelo, su mirada azul cielo ahora eran dos espirales en conjunto con la comisura de sus labios abierta. Sí, la pequeña Sakura casi había noqueado al ninja más fuerte de la aldea.

–Deja las tonterías, levántate

El dueño del Rinnegan le extendió una mano para ayudarlo. El zorro la tomó, no sin antes quejarse por el certero puñetazo de la Haruno.

–¿Qué es todo esto, Sasuke?, Dudo que hayas traído a Sakura chan aquí sólo para golpearme – desvió su mirada momentáneamente mientras se levantaba, solo para ver a su amiga de la infancia cruzada de brazos. –, A propósito, ¿Por qué mantiene esa forma de niña?, ¿Quiere sentirse más joven y ocultar la vejez?

El Uchiha lo observó serio y apretó con fuerza la mano de su mejor amigo que aún sostenía.

–¡Aggh!, ¿Qué ha…haces, teme?, suéltame.

–Existe un motivo por el que ella se encuentra así… – apretó con más fuerza, sacándole pequeñas lágrimas al séptimo.

–E…Entiendo, ¡Entiendo!

Sasuke lo soltó, y de esa manera el tormento del Hokage terminó.

–Entonces, ¿Qué sucedió con Sakura chan?

El azabache miró en la dirección que se encontraba su pequeña esposa, Sarada trataba de calmar el repentino enojo que tenía su madre hacia la persona que ella tanto admiraba.

–Estuvo trabajando en un nuevo jutsu. Parece que algo salió mal y regresó a ser una niña.

–¿Eh? Quieres decir qué ella…

–Aguarda, eso no es todo.

Hubo un pequeño lapso de silencio mientras su compañero lo miraba seriamente.

–También perdió sus recuerdos.

–¿Cómo?

–No lo sé. Ni siquiera me dijo qué fines tenía ese jutsu.

–Pero ella parece recordarme sin problemas.

–Es porque no todas sus memorias desaparecieron. Lo último que ella recuerda, es cuando yo partí de la aldea años atrás.

–Eso quiere decir… – finalmente, todo cobró sentido para Naruto.

Sasuke lo miró nuevamente y tan sólo confirmó lo que era más que obvio.

–Ella no sabe todo lo que ha ocurrido durante estos años. Ni siquiera recordó a Sarada.

–Ya veo, ¿Tienes algo en mente para devolverle sus memorias?

–Sí, pienso visitar a las personas más cercanas a ella. Además, la llevaré a sus lugares favoritos.

–Vaya – el tono de Naruto pasó de serio a burlón en segundos. –, ¿Eso incluye donde tuvieron su primera cita?

El Uchiha no respondió de inmediato, observó la ancha sonrisa que se había formado en los labios de su mejor amigo y después desvió su mirada de él.

–Es mejor que una cita en el ramen de Ichiraku.

–¡Hi…Hinata escogió el lugar!

–Hmp.

–¿Mamá?

Tanto Naruto como Sasuke miraron en dirección dónde estaba Sakura. La pequeña tenía las manos sobre la cabeza y parecía desorientada, mientras Sarada intentaba apoyarla de algún modo.

En algún lugar de la aldea de Konoha, Boruto se encontraba sentado al borde del tejado de uno de los tantos edificios. Con la mirada perdida en algún sitio, su mente sólo divagaba en aquella chica que había visto.

Ella era fuerte, aquel golpe había bastado para dejarlo fuera de combate. Pero más allá de la fuerza, fue la belleza de su mirada y su peculiar cabello lo que más llamó su atención.

La sangre se acumuló en su rostro trayendo consigo aquel molesto ardor.

–No puede ser… – se llevó las manos a la cabeza. –, ¡Ya me parezco al viejo cuando habla de mamá!

–¿Podrías explicarlo con más detalle?

El rubio gritó al ver a Mitsuki a su lado, provocando que casi cayera del edificio por el susto.

–¡Deja de aparecer así de repente!

–En realidad…

Boruto posó su mirada en el dueño de aquella voz tras de él.

–Llevamos aquí más de cinco minutos.

–¿Shikadai?

El chico tomó asiento al lado opuesto de Mitsuki y posó su mirada en el infinito.

–¿Qué sucede?, detenerte a pensar no es nada propio de ti – preguntó el Nara.

–No es nada interesante.

–Mencionaste algo de parecerte al séptimo, ¿maduraste?

–¿Qué se supone que significa eso, Mitsuki? – una venita palpitaba en la sien de Boruto.

–Dudo que esa sea la razón – apoyó Shikadai a modo de burla.

–¿HA?

–Entonces te peleaste con Sarada – supuso el albino.

–¡No!

–Eso suena a que acertamos.

–Ya les dije que no… casi.

–¿Otra discusión de pareja?

Boruto se sonrojó por la pregunta de su compañero de equipo y desvió la mirada.

–No tenemos esa relación, tan solo nos toleramos.

–Qué fastidio, tan difícil es admitirlo, ¿Boruto?

–Entonces, ¿Puedo quedarme con Sarada?

El Uzumaki y el Nara clavaron sus miradas en el albino, teniendo una mezcla entre sorpresa e incredulidad.

–¡Es broma!

Tras esas palabras tan sólo hubo un incómodo silencio.

–Eres terrible haciendo bromas, Mitsuki.

–Concuerdo con Boruto… y eso es extraño.

De nuevo hubo silencio, esta vez los tres amigos miraban la inmensidad de la aldea en la que vivían. El viento sopló, agitando sus cabellos al ritmo de su silencioso cántico.

–Conocí a una chica – admitió el rubio finalmente, sonrojándose de nuevo.

–¿En serio?

–A Sarada no le gustará esto.

–Lo sé, ella la estaba acompañando junto con…

De pronto, una brillante idea llegó como un rayo a los pensamientos del Uzumaki, haciendo que se levantara rápidamente.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Shikadai.

–Mi maestro.

–¿Irás a entrenar?

–¡No!, Mi maestro debe saber quién es esa chica.

–¿Quieres explicarnos de una vez?, es un fastidio estar adivinando.

–Hoy conocí a una chica muy linda con una fuerza impresionante, iba acompañada de Sarada y…

–¿Cómo sabes que tenía una gran fuerza? –Shikadai tenía la sospecha pero sólo quería confirmarlo.

–Porque me golpeó cuando intenté emboscar a mi maestro.

–Típico de ti, compañero.

–Quería demostrar que mi entrenamiento está funcionando y… -se detuvo en cuanto se percató que se desviaba del tema. –, ¡Ese no es el punto!, mi maestro debe saber quién es ella.

–Interesante, ¿Podrías describirla? –preguntó Mitsuki.

–Bueno, ella tenía el cabello color rosa y ojos verdes, era delgada y muy bonita

El rubio de nuevo se la imaginaba, mientras inconscientemente sus orbes azules brillaban con intensidad.

–Aunque… –se detuvo a pensar un momento. –, Tengo la impresión de que la he visto antes.

–De acuerdo, te ayudaré.

–¿Shikadai?

–De todas maneras, no es como si tuviera algo más interesante qué hacer hoy.

–En ese caso yo también iré –prosiguió Mitsuki. –, Tengo curiosidad de ver a la chica que te gusta.

El rostro de Boruto pasó de su color natural a un tono escarlata en cuestión de segundos, así que se levantó para evitar que lo vieran avergonzado.

–¡Bien!, en ese caso, que comience nuestra misión.

Y de esa forma, los chicos comenzaron a idear un plan para desenmascarar la identidad de esa extraña chica de la que hablaba su amigo.

En la oficina del Hokage, la pequeña Sakura se encontraba sentada en una de las sillas con su hija a un lado.

–¿Qué es esto?

Los proclamados ninjas más fuertes de la aldea miraban atentamente a la niña, parecía que había logrado recordar algo.

–Veo a Naruto… Dejando de ser un tonto…

–Eso es cruel, Sakura chan –replicó Naruto, con una gotita en la cabeza.

Sasuke se acercó a su pequeña esposa y se agachó hasta quedar a su altura, la miró directamente a los ojos mientras tomaba su mano.

–¿Lograste recordar algo?

La princesa Uchiha estaba en shock por la emoción, parecía que el plan de su padre comenzaba a dar frutos.

El rostro de Sakura se tornó de color rojo por completo, sentir la mano de su amado tocando la suya, sentirlo tan cerca de ella y darse cuenta que era importante para él, fue más de lo que su corazón pudo soportar.

–¡Kyaaaaaa!

Y seguido de aquel grito, se desmayó.

–Había olvidado que Sakura chan se derretía por Sasuke –murmuró Naruto para sí mismo, con cara de póker.

* * *

Bueno, el yisus y mi tiempo se apiadaron, me dejaron traerles una conti más rápido que otras veces, espero que la hayan disfrutado (porque me tomó dos días escribirla entre mis tiempos xd)

De verdad aprecio mucho su apoyo en los reviews y les agradezco la comprensión sobre todo. Entiendo que no es agradable morir internamente esperando una conti jaja pero debido al amor que veo que le tienen a este fanfic me esfuerzo por traerles los capítulos a la mayor brevedad, no siempre será tan pronto pero habrá conti hasta que llegue a su final. Insisto en agradecerles porque un autor no es nadie sin la gente que lee su trabajo, así que arigato! c':

Ahora sí, contesto a sus reviews:

 **Adrisib:** También gracias a ti por la fidelidad al fanfic a pesar del tiempo, y de tal palo tal astilla, no? Yo quiero ver ese borusara en el anime, a ver si lo conceden :3 saludos!

 **Son-AbyGC:** Oie Zy Sakura sabe bien dónde poner la mirada 7u7r *pervert detected* jajaja espero te haya gustado este cap, hasta pronto! :)

 **RainAndWind:** Dada la personalidad de Naruto me lo imaginé haciendo lo de este cap, porque será Hokage pero también es un desastre xD espero lo hayas disfrutado, nos leemos en el siguiente! :3

 **Adrit126:**!Este comentario contiene spoilers! Yep, creeme que los tendrá ;3 y más de una vez muajajaja :v gracias por leer y comentar!

 **vane18porras:** Referencias, amo las referencias y más si es hasta del mismo anime xd Naruto no haciendo un Naruto sería extraño jajaja

 **NaatDamn:** Hola! me alegra saber que te has divertido hasta el momento, espero con este cap también :D nos leeremos en el próximo, gracias por el review!

 **rosegold09:** Alaba al yisus que me permitió darles cap más pronto que antes :v/ jajaja soy cruel por dejarlos con la emoción por los caps cortos? xd Aguarda por la zuculemcia, todo lo bueno tarda en llegar 7u7r un saludo!

 **Seishes:** Agradezco mucho tu opinión, el sasuke cara de tabla se mantendrá pero probablemente más adelanta habrá cositas por ahí 7u7 jajaja muero por hacer spoilers pero mejor no jaja gracias por comentar!

 **Unnknnownn:** Y esta es la segunda vez que ocurre en el mes :V la suerte te sonríe en verdad jaja Baia veo que es alguien de cultura, déjeme estrechar su mano de poeta a poeta xD no sé si salió perrón pero ahí esta el zorro. gracias por comentar!

 **Nadir:** Gracias por los besos ¬u¬ jajaja un gusto escuchar que la idea ha sido de tu agrado y te has divertido hasta el momentos, espero haya sido igual con este cap, un saludo y gracias por comentar!

 **Kiome:** Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras, como ya mencioné un poco más arriba, un autor no es nada si nadie lo lee, así que aprecio mucho cada comentario que recibo, así que esta es mi manera de corresponder el apoyo además de las actualizaciones, de nuevo muchas gracias :'D

 **Leonelj5:** "Señor meliodas!" ah, verdad :V aquí esta la conti señor pecado de la ira, espero le haya aplacado los demonios internos jajaja gracias por el review!

Ahora sí, nos leemos hasta el siguiente cap!


	5. Incursión A La Casa Uchiha

–Será mejor que la lleve a casa. Con lo que ha podido recordar hoy será suficiente, no quiero presionarla.

– _Papá parece otra persona cuando se preocupa por mamá._ –Sarada sonrió.

–Tienes razón, no sabemos qué efectos secundarios tendrá. Si aún necesitas ayuda, no dudes en buscarme.

Naruto colocó una mano en el hombro de Sasuke en señal de apoyo, una clara muestra de la confianza que ambos se tenían.

–Hay algo más que quiero pedirte.

–Te escucho.

–No le digas a nadie más acerca de esto. Me gustaría tratar con esto de forma discreta.

–Entiendo, déjalo en mis manos.

– _¿Cómo puedes hablar de discreción después de decir que era tú esposa a una desconocida?_

La Uchiha menor no tenía dudas sobre lo fuerte que era su padre, pero a veces dudaba de sus métodos para llevar a cabo la privacidad de la familia.

–Nos vamos. – tomó a Sakura en sus brazos y caminó hacia la puerta.

–Fue un gusto saludarlo, séptimo. – la chica se despidió, haciendo una reverencia.

–Nos veremos.

Sasuke salió del edificio con la pequeña en brazos, sabía que tenía que ser cuidadoso con ella. Mientras caminaba con rumbo a casa, observó el rostro de la pequeña, recordando sus ocurrencias del pasado.

– _Todo estará bien. Prometo que recobrarás la memoria._

–¿Por qué visitamos al séptimo y no a alguien más?

–Naruto es una persona muy cercana, incluso más que yo.

–¿Más cercano que tú, papá?

–Sí, es imposible pensar que no recordaría nada sobre él, es demasiado tonto a veces.

–Y…Ya veo.

–Pero… – cambió a un tono melancólico, apenas perceptible si se prestaba atención. –, No siempre estuve a lado de tu madre, tampoco lo he estado contigo.

En ese momento, Sarada pudo conocer el lado más humano de él. Siempre se mostraba frío, fuerte y tranquilo. Era agradable descubrir que su padre no era la persona insensible que siempre creyó. Realmente las amaba a las dos, aunque tenía claras dificultades para expresarlo.

–Podrías aprovechar el tiempo que estás con nosotras. – sugirió, mirando del lado opuesto.

–Lo intentaré.

Mientras ellos caminaban rumbo a casa, tres pares de ojos los observaban entre las sombras.

–El objetivo se mueve.

–Procedamos con precaución.

–Mitsuki, ¡Toma tu distancia! Me estas incomodando.

–Lo siento, no fue intencional.

–¡Dejen sus amoríos para otro momento!

–No grites, se supone que es una misión de sigilo.

–Ser sigiloso no es tu especialidad, Boruto.

–Somos un fracaso como espías.

–Suficiente de quejas, ¡vamos!

–Qué fastidio…

–Sigue pareciendo divertido.

La familia Uchiha entraba en su hogar, una sonrisa de esperanza adornaba el rostro de Sarada. Si las cosas progresaban tan bien como hasta ahora, no tendría de qué preocuparse.

–Llevaré a Sakura a su habitación. Deberíamos prepararle algo de comer para cuando despierte.

–Cuida de mamá, yo me encargaré de prepararle algo delicioso.

–¿Estarás bien tú sola?

–Por supuesto, ¡Soy una Uchiha Haruno después de todo!

–Bien. – Sasuke la llevó a su habitación y la recostó en la cama. Después se sentó a su lado, para mirarla en silencio.

¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que pasaba tiempo a solas con ella? La situación claramente no era la mejor, pero los momentos que tenía con su esposa eran casi nulos. Por supuesto, vivir con la responsabilidad de proteger Konoha desde las sombras era una labor complicada, Sakura lo sabía mejor que nadie más al momento de casarse con él.

– _Nunca te rendiste, incluso con todas las cosas horribles que te hice. Realmente eres una mujer fuerte._

El tiempo transcurrió y la pequeña niña comenzó a despertar lentamente. Se llevó una mano a la frente, su cabeza dolía un poco y se sentía confundida.

–Despertaste.

El conocido timbre de voz la hizo abrir sus pesados párpados para ubicarlo.

–¿Dónde estamos?

–Volvimos a casa.

Ella se tomó el tiempo de observar los alrededores, reconociendo la habitación en la que se encontraba.

–Es… mi cuarto. No entiendo, ¿Qué pasó?

–Te desmayaste después de que visitamos a Naruto.

–¿Naruto?

Pronto, los recuerdos volvieron a ella.

–¿Qué es esto? No recordaba todo esto… – se llevó las manos a la cabeza, levantándose abruptamente.

–No te esfuerces. – la detuvo, volviéndola a recostar.

–Esto es muy confuso, ¿Qué son estos recuerdos?

–Tranquila, te lo explicaré. Primero quiero que te recuperes, no sería bueno que algo te sucediera si te digo todo ahora.

–¿Por qué?

–Confía en mí.

La cara de la pequeña se ruborizó, pensar que su amor platónico se preocupaba por ella la hizo feliz.

–Está bien.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió, era Sarada que le llevaba la comida a la cama.

–¿Ya estás mejor, mamá?

A las afueras de la casa, el grupo de mini espías se organizaba para entrar y encontrar a la chica que Boruto había visto.

–De acuerdo, ¿Cuál es el plan?

–Sí, ¿Qué hacemos, Boruto?

–¿Eh? – el Uzumaki rascó su nuca nervioso. –, En realidad, no pensé llegar tan lejos.

Shikadai suspiró, su amigo tenía muchas virtudes, pero pensar antes de actuar era una que aún no poseía.

–Deberíamos escabullirnos entre la casa. – sugirió Mitsuki.

–¿No sería más fácil que él fingiera una visita? Después de todo es su discípulo, no tendría nada de extraño.

–¿Bromeas? Sarada se dará cuenta en seguida de mis intenciones.

–¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntaron sus dos amigos.

–Bueno…– les dio la espalda. –, quizás fue por la emoción, pero le pregunté por el nombre de ella y se enojó.

–Mujeres… son un enigma incomprensible de la naturaleza para nosotros.

–Es un pensamiento ofensivo pero lleno de razón. – sonrió Mitsuki.

–Tienes ra… ¡Ese no es el punto! Debemos pensar en…

–Alguien se acerca, vamos a ocultarnos.

Los tres se escondieron entre arbustos y árboles, vigilando para saber quién se aproximaba a ellos. Grande fue su sorpresa, al ver que era Sasuke saliendo de casa.

– _Qué extraño, acaba de volver… pero es perfecto, con él fuera, tan sólo nos resta distraer a Sarada._

Mientras tanto, Sakura y la pequeña Uchiha se habían quedado solas en la habitación.

–Es increíble…

–¿Qué cosa? – preguntó la peli rosa.

–Siempre he pensado que eres hermosa, mamá.

–¿A Q…Qué viene eso?

–Sólo había visto en fotos cómo lucías en tu juventud. Tener la oportunidad de verte así sólo confirma mi forma de pensar.

–Cre…Creo que es exagerado. – le respondió, jugando con un mechón de su cabello.

–¿Quizá por eso papá se fijó en ti?

–Seguro no fue por eso. – respondió, abatida.

–¿ _N…Ni siquiera dudó?_

–No sé la razón… es decir, perdí la memoria. Pero, a juzgar por lo último que recuerdo…

Ella sonrió inconscientemente, rememorando la despedida de Sasuke aquel día. Todo en él parecía distinto, sobre todo la forma en que la miraba.

–Mamá… – se sentó a su lado. –, Cuando recuperes tus recuerdos, ¡Salgamos de paseo todos juntos!

–Sí. – sonrió alegremente.

De pronto, un estruendo se escuchó fuera de la casa, alarmándolas.

–¿Qué fue eso?

–Iré a ver. Mamá, tú quédate aquí. – Sarada salió rápidamente de la habitación.

–¡Espera!

Unos momentos antes de que todo sucediera, los tres amigos miraban las puertas de la casa Uchiha pensativos.

–Crearé una distracción para Sarada.

–¿Estás seguro de eso, Mitsuki? – preguntó Shikadai.

–Claro, así Boruto podrá sacar sin problemas a esa chica.

Por un momento, el Uzumaki se imaginó a sí mismo, cargando a esa chica en sus brazos.

–Deja de fantasear frente a nosotros.

–¡Yo no estaba fantaseando! – reprochó avergonzado.

–Bien, ve cerca de la parte trasera de la casa. Cuando sea el momento, escabúllete en ella.

–¿Cómo sabré cuál es la señal?

–No te preocupes, sabrás que es la señal.

–Ve. –le indicó el Nara.

Aún con dudas en su interior acató las instrucciones y esperó paciente la señal.

–No sé si debí dejarle esto a Mitsuki, sus métodos a veces son…

El estruendo retumbó en la parte delantera de la casa, asustándolo por lo inesperado que fue.

–¿Pero qué fue lo que hiciste? – le reprochó Shikadai a su compañero.

–Como prometí, una distracción.

Del otro extremo, Boruto no podía creer la estupidez que acababan de cometer.

–Acaso esa será… ¿LA SEÑAL?

Incluso con su preocupación, se apresuró a entrar por la ventana de la casa para encontrar a esa chica. Saltó dentro de la habitación, sin percatarse de que alguien lo observaba.

–Ese tonto. Espero que salgamos ilesos de esto.

–Tú eres…

Su mirada buscó esa voz que resonó en la habitación, hasta que se topó con dos luceros esmeraldas mirándolo fijamente.

– _¡Es ella!_

* * *

 _Supongo que no soy yo si no me tardo una vida en actualizar... :v Creo que este es el capítulo más "serio" que he escrito en lo que va del fic. Aprovecho para decir que los dos primeros sufrieron leves cambios en la forma de narración, pero nada por lo que tengan que volver a releer._

 _Respondo a sus reviews!_

 **Adrit126:** _Jajaja no mueras, aún le quedan capítulos a este fic xd Quién sabe, Boruto tiene una chispa extra a la que tenía su padre, será que podría lograrlo? Gracias por leer y comentar :D nos leemos!_

 **Jucaudillo806:** _A mi me alegra que te guste, espero la continuación haya sido de tu agrado, hasta el próximo!_

 **Noemighg-chan:** _Hola y bienvenida al club xd aprecio que dejaras tu review en el capítulo anterior, me gusta saber lo que piensa la gente sobre cómo se va desarrollando el fic. Me alegra que te guste hasta el momento, gracias por leer y comentar!_

 **D.P.I.Y.O.N:** _Ciertamente, debe ser algo en la sangre que los atrae como abejas a la miel, gracias por comentar!_

 **Adrisib:** _Eso fué un milagro que ocurre cada vez que los planetas se alinean :v supongo que el plan de sasuke es lo primero que a todos se nos ocurriría, la cuestión es que funcione del todo. Gracias por leer y comentar, nos leemos! :)_

 **Leonelj5:** _Gracias! Es verdad que Naruto es más fuerte que Sasuke, pero a pesar de ello se muestra muy blando con sus amigos, sobre todo cuando dice algo tonto y sabe que el castigo se lo merece, como el caso del capítulo anterior. Sorry por los caps cortos, es una medida que he tomado por experiencias pasadas. Nel :v tardaré lo que tenga que tardar xd_

 **Nadir:** _Es un milagro que no se da todos los días xd Ya estoy con mejor inspiración y por eso hay conti, en el siguiente capítulo se me descontrolaran un poquito. Gracias por los besos, me llegaron 7w7 nos leemos!_

 **pchan05:** _Me alegra que te guste tanto :B por otro lado, el niño no tiene ni idea de lo que le espera xd gracias por leer y comentar! :D_

 **Kiome:** _Hago lo que puedo, no me gustaría subir un capítulo a la carrera tampoco. Gracias por el apoyo, en serio. Espero sigas disfrutando de la historia como hasta ahora :3 gracias por todo!_

 **Kirana Retsu:** _Probablemente quede traumado de por vida xD gracias por leer!_

 **rosegold09:** _Debería esconderme para evitar los tomates? :'v Hay muchas cosas preparadas sólo para el mero sufrimiento de varios personajes -no diré cuáles- y que seguramente los harán morir de la risa. Y lo mantengo, habrá algo de zuculemcia con loli Sakura, ve preparando sangre de repuesto por los derrames nasales xD nos leemos!_

 **Darkned Nocturn Slaughtercult:** _Por que tú lo pediste! Aquí quedó la conti! nos leemos en el próximo cap :3_

 **Guest:** _Espero que éste también, nos leemos!_

 **Guest:** _Me tardé pero aquí está, gracias por leer!_

 **CinthCat:** _Lo seguiré, que no quepa la menor duda. Espero te haya gustado el cap, nos leemos en el próximo! :)_

 _De igual forma, gracias por los favs/follows! :3_

 _Nos leemos!_


	6. De Tal Palo, Tal Astilla

Boruto indudablemente era un prodigio, en cuanto al arte ninja se trataba. No por nada era el hijo del Hokage, el ninja más fuerte de toda la aldea. A pesar de sus extraordinarias habilidades, su actitud y facilidad para provocarlo, eran grandes debilidades que impedían su crecimiento.

Su situación fue mejorando desde que Sasuke lo aceptó como discípulo. Un entrenamiento físico era crucial para un ninja, pero de igual manera, se necesitaba entrenar la mente y el espíritu. El Uchiha se percató rápidamente de los principales defectos de Boruto, ya que algunos eran muy similares a los que solía tener su padre, no por nada era su hijo.

Dejando las artes ninja de lado, el joven Uzumaki se daría cuenta por su propia experiencia, que su relación con las mujeres no era tan buena, a pesar de su popularidad.

–Espero que no nos hayas metido en un problema, Mitsuki.

–Oye...

Su mirada azul cielo se topó con la esmeralda. Era ella, esa chica que le estaba causando las sensaciones más extrañas de toda su vida.

–Ho...Hola. – saludó, intentando sonar de la manera más natural posible. Por supuesto, falló rotundamente. –, _Maldición, me pongo nervioso con sólo verla._

Ella se encontraba sentada sobre el borde de la cama. Su mirada estaba fija en él, recorriéndolo de arriba abajo. La sangre se precipitó a las mejillas de Boruto, pues parecía que estaba siendo evaluado.

–Yo te conozco.

–Claro, nos vimos esta mañana. Mi nombre es Bo...

–Boruto, ¿cierto?

–¿Te acordaste de mí? – por un momento, se ilusionó como un niño pequeño.

–Sí. Después de todo, eres el hijo de Naruto.

– _¡Diablos! Incluso ahora, la fama de mi viejo me opaca._ – era frustrante para él ser reconocido sólo por su padre. – Sí... Lo es.

–Ya veo. ¿A qué has...!

Otro gran estruendo se escuchó provenir de las afueras, asustándola un poco. Por instinto, él corrió hacia ella y la refugió en sus brazos.

–¿Qu...Qué haces?

–¡Debemos salir de aquí, no es seguro! – sin darle tiempo a responder, saltó por la ventana con ella en sus brazos, para después abandonar la casa rápidamente.

–¿A dónde me llevas?

–No te preocupes, ¡te pondré a salvo! – en ese instante, sintió cómo se aferraba a su chaqueta. Eso dibujó una gran sonrisa en su rostro. – _Mitsuki... ¡Eres un maldito genio!_

Cuando por fin estuvieron alejados del peligro, la bajó de sus brazos.

–¡Sarada se quedó sola! Por favor, tienes que ayudarla.

En otra ocasión hubiera rechazado la solicitud, pues sabía que todo era una farsa montada por sus amigos. Pero nada pudo hacer contra la suplicante mirada de la chica.

–De acuerdo. – se dio la vuelta, pero cuando estaba por partir, lo tomó de su mano y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

–Regresa pronto.

Era un simple beso en la mejilla, pero era la mejor sensación que había experimentado en toda su vida.

–Oye...

Boruto no reaccionaba, llevaba más de cinco minutos con una expresión de idiota y no respondía nada.

–¡Oye!

Sakura cruzó los brazos, comenzando a impacientarse. Chaqueta negra, ojos azules y un extraño cabello rubio. No había duda, era el hijo de Naruto.

¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo en su casa? Peor aún, ¿por qué había entrado por la ventana? Sarada había salido a ver lo que sucedía, pero se estaba demorando un poco.

–¡OYE!

El grito fue suficiente para sacar al Uzumaki de sus fantasías.

–¿Eh? ¿Qué? – observó los alrededores, completamente confundido. – ¿Por qué sigo aquí? Acaso... ¡Todo fue una simple fantasía?

Los ánimos decayeron a una velocidad impresionante, pero tan sólo duro un instante, pues los recuperó en poco tiempo.

– _Este chico está igual de bobo que su padre._ – pensaba, mientras observaba sus ridículas expresiones. – Dime, tú...

–¡Yo soy Boruto Uzumaki y he venido a rescatarte!

–¿Ah, qué?

Rápidamente, él corrió hacia ella y la abrazó, igual a como lo hizo en sus fantasías.

Sakura se quedó callada por la impresión, pero no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados, permitiendo que la abrazara alguien que no fuera Sasuke.

Por otro lado, Sarada se encontraba en el frente de su casa, atrapada por el jutsu de Shikadai.

–¿Qué significa esto, Mitsuki? – ella estaba enojada, y no era para menos, pues habían interrumpido parte del tiempo con su madre.

–Tranquilízate, es sólo un entrenami...

–¡No me salgas con tonterías! Esta es otra de las torpes ideas de Boruto, ¿cierto?

–Es inútil tratar de engañarla, tal como esperaba de Sarada. – Shikadai intentaba no perder la concentración, pues si el jutsu se liberaba, ambos la pasarían muy mal.

–¡Hablen! ¿Ahora qué está...? – pronto lo entendió. La respuesta fue más que obvia desde que esos dos se habían descubierto. –, En serio... ¿Se puede ser más tonto?

–¿A qué te refieres? – Mitsuki preguntó con curiosidad.

De pronto, el Uzumaki salió disparado de la puerta de la casa, golpeando de paso al Nara.

–¡La próxima vez que me toques, te tiraré los dientes!

–¡Mamá!

–¿Tan vieja se siente tu madre, como para tener esa forma? – Mitsuki preguntó, ganándose una amenaza con el Sharingan.

–¿Estaban jugando a las muñecas? – Shikadai bromeó, recuperándose poco a poco.

–A...Ayuda...

–Eso será lo único que te escucharé gritar, después del castigo que tendrás, Boruto.

Sasuke apareció en ese instante, acompañado de Ino. En ese momento, el Uzumaki sintió el verdadero terror, pero no podía entender del todo su cruel destino.

–Nunca creí que volvería a verla de esa forma. Tú esposa de verdad es especial.

 _–¿Qué? ¿La tía Sakura estaba aquí? Es imposible, no salió en ningún momento, ni siquiera para defender a Sarada._

Se sentó poco a poco, pero al ver los alrededores no encontró a su tía cerca. Mitsuki notó la confusión de su amigo y se acercó a él.

–Parece que la chica que tanto te gustó... En realidad, es la madre de Sarada.

Sus palabras no llegaron a él inmediatamente, ¿qué había dicho? Era impensable que su tía fuera esa chica pelirosa...

–... ¿QUÉ?

Boruto se desmayó, al darse cuenta de la obvia similitud.

* * *

 _Creo que por fin me podré enfocar en terminar este fic, las responsabilidades me absorben las ideas :'v_

 _Respondo a sus reviews!_

 **KassfromVenus:** _Me alegro! Sí, lo invitó a salir con uno de sus poderosos puñetazos :v_

 **Guest:** _Gracias! :D_

 **Adrisib:** _Recordó que Naruto ya nos es tan baboso xd Puedes apostar que habrá de esos momentos! Aunque Sasuke sea bien bruto para eso :v Gracias por comentar! :3_

 **Pri bonorandi:** _Me alegra que te haya gustado! espero este también, nos leemos c:_

 **Guest:** _Muchas gracias :'3_

 **rosegold09:** _Espero no decepcionar en el momento de lo zuculento xd siento lo de los caps cortos, intentaré hacerlos un poco más largos, eso dependerá de inspiración-chan_

 **Noemitg-chan:** _Lo sé pero espero ya poder enfocarme para que no sufran una larga espera! Por otro lado, quizás el cap contenga un coctel de todo lo que mencionaste xd aunque el castigo como tal del burro continuará :3 gracias por leer y comentar como siempre! nos leemos pronto :B_


	7. Lección De Cacería

La impresión golpeó demasiado fuerte a Boruto, provocando su desmayo. Mitsuki comprobó su estado, sonriendo como si nada estuviese pasando.

–Se ha desmayado.

–No me digas. – respondió Shikadai, con notorio sarcasmo.

Sasuke fue donde Sakura de un solo movimiento, parándose frente a ella.

–¡Sasuke...! – él la tomó de su mentón, acercando su rostro. La niña se ruborizó por la cercanía, sintiendo el fuerte palpitar de su corazón. – _Va a... Be... ¿Besarme?_

Cuando restaban centímetros para que sus labios se encontraran, el brillo del Sharingan apareció en aquella mirada obsidiana. Después de verlo, ella perdió el conocimiento.

–Lo siento. – la abrazó, impidiendo que se desplomara en el suelo. De esa manera, ante la mirada de los presentes, la llevó dentro de sus aposentos.

Ino caminó hasta Sarada y colocó una mano en su hombro, captando su atención.

–No te preocupes, todo volverá a la normalidad. Tú padre las ama...– la mirada de la Uchiha brilló. –, Aunque mostrar afecto nunca ha sido su fuerte.

Sus labios se curvearon en una sonrisa y después asintió.

–Sí.

–Vamos adentro.

–Claro, pero antes... – su mirada carmesí se posó en Boruto y sus amigos.

–¿Ah?

Sarada le servía un poco de té a su tía Ino, mientras esperaban a Sasuke en la sala.

–Gracias.

–No es nada. – le sonrió. Después miró a los intrusos. –Si se quejan, les irá peor. Además, mi padre aún no ha determinado su castigo.

Los tres ninjas se encontraban amarrados de pies y manos, además de tener los ojos vendados y la boca pegada con cinta.

– _Esto es lo que me gano por seguir a estos idiotas._

– _Al estar privado de algunos sentidos, los demás se afinan a niveles impresionantes. Debería probar esto en privado con Boruto..._

Por otra parte, el Uzumaki seguía desmayado por la impresión. No era para menos, ya que, enamorarse de alguien que bien podría ser su madre, y encima ser incapaz de reconocerla era fatal.

En sus aturdidos sueños, seguía imaginándose con esa hermosa chica, estando a punto de besarlo. Pero justo en el instante que estaba por sentir sus labios, lo que sintió fue un puñetazo de la terrible realidad.

La vida no era un cuento de hadas y el amor podía ser muy doloroso... Además de un maldito estafador.

" _Estuve tan cerca, y a la vez, tan lejos"_

Lo que no sabía Boruto, es que lo peor estaba por venir.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke había vuelto a colocar a su esposa en la cama. Se sentó a su lado y la observó por breves momentos. Su mano acarició la mejilla de la pequeña, sintiendo la suave y tersa piel.

Sakura realmente era hermosa, incluso cuando era tan solo una niña. Tal vez se habría percatado antes, si sus pensamientos no hubieran estado dominados por el odio y la venganza.

En el pasado le hizo mucho daño, pero incluso ahora, aun sufría por su ausencia.

Acarició el labio inferior de la niña con su dedo pulgar, trayendo recuerdos que sólo ellos dos guardarían por la eternidad.

Se levantó con delicadeza y salió de la habitación con lentitud. Caminó hasta la sala, dónde lo esperaban su hija e Ino.

–¿Por qué le hiciste eso a mamá? – preguntó, con notoria preocupación.

Sasuke procedió a sentarse, antes de siquiera darle una respuesta.

–Mi visita pudo tener consecuencias, ¿eh?

–Ella recién acaba de recordar parte de lo que ha olvidado. Eso causó un efecto mayor al que esperaba. Hacer que recuerde todo en un solo día no es una opción, ya que podría sufrir un daño mayor si no tenemos cuidado.

–Ya veo. – la mujer se llevó la mano al mentón, pensativa. – Si me hubiera visto, era muy probable que me reconociera y recordara otra parte de sus recuerdos. Eso podría ser demasiado por un día, ¿no es así?

–Sí. Además, después de la visita a Naruto, me percaté que no puedo llevarla libremente por las calles. Hay idiotas que pueden entrometerse y generar un problema...

Su mirada se posó en los chicos capturados en la sala. Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Shikadai, percibiendo el aura asesina.

–Entiendo. De manera que, soy otra pieza clave en los recuerdos de Sakura.

–Ciertamente. Deseo mantener esto en privado, por eso es que te traje aquí. Sólo las personas cercanas a ella podemos hacer algo.

–Es una situación complicada. De acuerdo, te apoyaré en lo que pueda.

–Gracias.

–Dime...– Ino sonrió con ligera picardía.–, ¿Cómo es convivir con la Sakura perdidamente enamorada de aquel entonces?

Sarada notó enseguida la incomodidad de su padre, ya que inclinó un poco la cabeza.

–Es... Problemático.

Ella rió, ya que sabía lo mucho que lo incomodaba en el pasado. La verdadera diversión, era que ahora ellos estaban casados y que incluso tenían una hija. Sasuke era todo un poema cuando se trataba de manejar el afecto hacia él, peor aun cuando debía demostrarlo.

–Puedo imaginarlo.

El Uchiha cerró los ojos, pues no había nada que pudiera decir al respecto.

–Si eso es todo, yo procedo a retirarme. Vendré en unos días, así ella podrá descansar lo suficiente. Además... – miró a los chicos capturados. –, Veo que tienes otros asuntos importantes que atender.

–Gracias por ayudar a mi madre. – dijo Sarada.

–No hay de qué. – le acarició la cabeza. – Siempre se le tiende la mano a un amigo en problemas. Nos veremos.

Y así, ella se fue del lugar.

–Supongo que por eso mamá no podría olvidarla.

Sasuke desvió la mirada, pensando en otra cosa.

– _En realidad, es por dos buenas razones que la reconocería enseguida._

–Aun así, me preocupa lo que hablaste con ella, papá.

–Tranquilízate, yo me haré cargo.

Se levantó de donde se encontraba y caminó hacia Boruto.

–Ahora, ustedes. Espero que sepan lo que viene por irrumpir en mi casa e intentar secuestrar a mi esposa. – El Sharingan brilló con intensidad. –, La respuesta es: Dolor puro.

Momentos después, Boruto recién se levantaba, abriendo los párpados con lentitud.

– _¿Dónde estoy?_

Se levantó confundido, observando los alrededores. Notó que estaba en medio de un bosque que no conocía. De pronto, un fuerte estruendo a sus espaldas lo alarmó.

–¿Qué pasa?

Volteó, buscando el origen de todo, encontrándose con Mitsuki y Shikadai huyendo a toda velocidad en su dirección.

–¿Eh? Oigan, ¿qué están haciendo...!

Su rostro se tornó pálido, cuando vio a su maestro usando el Susano para darles caza.

–¡Corre!

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se levantó tan rápido como pudo para escapar. Las espadas se clavaban tras de ellos, ocasionando que la tierra se agrietara y temblara.

–¿Q...Qué demonios está pasando?

–¡Todo esto es tu culpa! ¡Querías seducir a la esposa de tu maestro, idiota!

–¡No sabía que se trataba de la tía Sakura!

–¡La similitud era demasiado obvia! ¿Quién demonios en toda la aldea tiene un cabello tan parecido?

–Podría mencionarte un par de personas. – dijo Mitsuki, sin dejar de correr.

–¡Cállate y corre! ¡Ayúdennos!

Mientras ellos escapaban de la muerte, Sasuke se encontraba en la cima del Susano.

–Eso es, corran. Tiemblen de miedo. – decía el Uchiha, mientras se generaban múltiples explosiones a su paso.

* * *

 _Me estoy aplicando así bien shido para_ _traerles conti a la brevedad, para que luego no digan que no los quiero xd Pray for burrito, tendrá traumas de por vida después de esto :v_

 _Respondo a sus reviews!_

 **rosegold09:** _Me voy a meter de la que dejó sin nariz al voldemort para que quede bien_ _eszitante ese cap 7u7 Y pues sarada no los maltrató tanto como el celosuke v: nos leemos! :D_

 **Guest:** _Gracias a ti por leer y comentar! :3_

 **Adrisib:** _Esos Uzumaki son unos loquishos. Ah caray, alguien quiere que el emo vengador pase vergüenza? xD_

 _De igual manera se agradecen los fav/follows_

 _Hasta el próximo cap!_


	8. Sentimientos Que Florecen

Sarada esperaba a su padre, después de haber desaparecido con Boruto y sus amigos durante casi dos horas completas. Se sentó en la puerta de entrada con los brazos cruzados, indignada por todas las acciones que su imprudente compañero había hecho.

– _Ese tonto, ¿cómo se atrevió a intentar llevársela? No cabe duda de que es un descerebrado._

Mientras más lo pensaba, su ira aumentaba considerablemente. No obstante, entre toda esa furia e indignación que sentía, muy en el fondo, pequeños sentimientos de celos comenzaban a florecer.

Por supuesto, ella no se había percatado que parte de sus sentimientos, eran producto de que el rubio atolondrado se fijara más en la belleza de su joven madre, que en el de ella.

Sarada no era fea en absoluto, pero su temperamento alejaba a todo aquel desafortunado que siquiera intentara algo. Para agregarle la cereza al pastel, era hija de dos de los Sannin legendarios de la aldea, por lo que la aprobación de la Uchiha pasaba a segundo plano, ya que la de sus padres era la primordial.

En pocas palabras, el que se fijara en ella estaba jodido en toda la expresión de la palabra. A pesar de ello, las posibilidades no estaban en ceros por completo. La prueba viviente -o lo estaba hasta hace poco- era Boruto.

El chico era un prodigio para la edad que tenía, además de que su padre era el Hokage y el ninja más fuerte de la aldea. Sumado a esto, su padre era amigo de los progenitores de la Uchiha y esto los llevó a convivir desde temprana edad.

Así que, el único que tenía una clara oportunidad con Sarada era él.

Levantó su vista y finalmente pudo ver la silueta de su padre acercándose. Cuando estuvo más cerca, notó que llevaba una especie de bulto negro arrastrando, o eso parecía, hasta que divisó la rubia cabellera.

–Ah, lo trajo de vuelta.

Sasuke se detuvo frente a su hija y luego arrojó a Boruto a un lado. Las ropas del Uzumaki estaban rasgadas, sucias y aún emanaba un poco de humo.

–¿Qué le hiciste exactamente? – preguntó sin expresión.

–Nada en especial. Practicamos el arte de huir siendo sigiloso.

Imágenes de los niños tratando de escapar inútilmente pasaban por la mente de Sasuke, sobre todo la del pequeño bribón que era su aprendiz.

–A juzgar por su estado, falló rotundamente. ¿Dónde están los otros dos?

–En casa, siendo apaleados una vez más.

–Creí que se enojarían contigo por no contenerte.

–Sarada… – el se inclinó a su altura, colocándole una mano en su hombro. –, A veces debemos recurrir a la crueldad para hacerle ver sus errores a alguien más.

– _Entiendo lo que quieres decir, ¡pero en esto exageraste!_

–Hay algo que quiero que hagas.

Ella lo observó curiosa, puesto que era de las pocas veces en las que le pedía algo.

–Llévalo a casa.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio en el que ambos sólo se miraron.

–¡Ha?

Justo cuando estaba por preguntar por qué debía encargarse ella de sus desastres, él se levantó y la miró seriamente.

–Casi nunca he tenido tiempo de estar contigo y con tu madre. Al menos por el tiempo que esto nos tome, quiero estar el mayor tiempo posible con ella. Sakura ya ha pasado por mucho…

La chica estaba en un dilema, no sabía si sentirse aliviada por la preocupación de él hacia su madre, o sentirse excluida de alguna manera, ya que bien pudo dejarlo en su casa antes de volver y así pasar tiempo con ambas.

– _Papá es complicado…_ – tomó a Boruto del cuello de su chaqueta y comenzó a arrastrarlo como un saco de basura. –Ya vuelvo, espero que no intentes nada pervertido con mamá…

–Date prisa, cuando vuelvas, hablaremos sobre esos pensamientos impuros que tienes.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la Uchiha, tal vez no debió hablar de más. Lo peor de su situación, es que realmente había perdido su inocencia en cuanto a temas sexuales, aunque realmente ella sólo sabía la punta del iceberg.

Ella prosiguió su camino sin responder a su padre, mientras él la observaba alejarse con el saco de basura que era su discípulo.

– _En serio, me toman como un pervertido a mí, cuando era Naruto el que se la pasaba practicando un jutsu erótico. Todavía me cuesta creer que eso nos ayudara contra Kaguya._

Se dio la vuelta, caminando hacia su casa, mientras sus pensamientos le recordaban partes de su pasado. Sus recuerdos se enfocaron en uno en particular, el momento cuando le robó su primera vez a Sakura. Las imágenes de ese momento eran tan frescos como si lo acabaran de hacer, las expresiones de Sakura con el rostro ruborizado y los ojos llorosos, la suavidad de su piel cuando la recorría con su tacto y labios. En aquel tiempo le había dejado tantas marcas en la piel, que la pobre tuvo que usar vestimentas que la cubrieran por completo.

– _Dejar marcas en mi esposa es algo completamente normal, después de todo es mía._

Desde su punto de vista, no había hecho nada que pudiera considerarse pervertido, pero si fuera Sakura la que contara su primera experiencia con Sasuke, la historia sería abismalmente diferente.

Mientras él atendía sus propios pensamientos, Sarada ya se encontraba a mitad de camino, quejándose de tener que llevar a su compañero por culpa de su padre.

–En momentos así no parece ser un adulto. Sí lo iba a dejar inconsciente, al menos debía dejarlo en la basura, no hay otro lugar para alguien como él.

Su mirada se posó en el Uzumaki, prestándole atención a sus rasgos. Estando inconsciente parecía alguien diferente al del idiota engreído que podía ser. Ella no negaba de las habilidades de su compañero, pero era sumamente irritante ver cómo perdía el tiempo en tonterías, además de darle problemas al séptimo.

–Si tan sólo fueras más maduro…

–¿Qué ganaría con serlo?

Su voz la tomó por sorpresa, segundos después lo lanzó lejos de ella.

–¡Hace cuanto llevas despierto?

El logró caer de pie, teniendo algunos problemas por la paliza que le había brindado su maestro.

–Acabo de despertar, yo soy quién debería preguntarte, ¿por qué me arrastras por el suelo?

–¡Hmp! Arrastrarte es ser demasiado amable contigo después de lo que hiciste. – ella le dio la espalda, cruzando los brazos.

–¿Ha? ¿Qué dijiste, teme!

Sarada lo ignoró, provocándole indignación, al igual que la mayoría de las veces que se encontraban, todo parecía que terminaría en pelea.

–Tú…

–¿Te parece poco lo que hiciste?

La cara del Uzumaki se tornó roja por completo, incluso ya se estaba mentalizando para las burlas que surgirían de todo esto. Ya podía verlo "Idiota intenta secuestrar a la esposa de su maestro y recibe una paliza"

–¡F…Fue un simple error! A cualquiera le podría haber pasado.

–¡Todos la reconocieron, excepto tú! – lo miró acusadoramente.

–Es que era linda… – murmuró por lo bajo, desviando la mirada.

Una vena saltó en la sien de Sarada, dándose la vuelta por completo para encararlo.

–¡Esa es tu justificación? ¡No cabe duda de que eres un tonto!

–¿Por qué te molesta tanto? Sé que hice una tontería y casi la pago con mi vida, me quedarán traumas de por vida después de lo de hoy.

El rostro de su maestro mientras los perseguía con Susano no lo dejaría dormir durante un buen tiempo.

Ella se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, era verdad que estaba muy molesta por lo que hizo, pero la rabia que sentía iba más allá que eso.

–¡Invadiste mi casa!

–Sí, lo sé. Pero sigo sin comprender en totalidad tu agresividad hacia mí. Además, no has respondido a mi pregunta, ¿qué ganaría siendo maduro?

–¿No lo entiendes? Causas muchos problemas a menudo y le haces la vida más difícil al séptimo.

–El tema con mi padre está fuera de discusión, seré más específico, ¿qué ganaría de ti siendo más maduro?

Sarada se ruborizó, pues la pregunta podía tomarse en varias interpretaciones.

–I…Idiota, ¡ten cuidado con la manera en la que preguntas las cosas!

El Uzumaki ladeo la cabeza, siendo incapaz de comprender de lo que hablaba.

–¿Ha? Sólo responde a mi pregunta.

–…Tal vez podríamos llevarnos mejor. – admitió, con algo de vergüenza.

–Y…Ya veo.

Un silencio incómodo surgió entre los dos, impidiéndoles mirarse el uno al otro.

– _Ahora que lo pienso, ¿por qué peleamos tanto?_ – mientras meditaba la miró por un momento, logrando ver el rubor en su rostro. Un fuerte palpitar retumbó por todo su cuerpo, incluso la sangre se precipitó a sus mejillas. –, _¿Qué! Aguarda, ¿ella siempre ha sido así? Se ve distinta, se ve… Linda._

–Es tarde, me voy a casa.

Boruto reaccionó demasiado tarde y ella corrió rapidamente. Quizá eso fuera lo mejor, pues en ese momento muchos pensamientos impropios de él lo estaban atormentando.

* * *

 _Y eso es todo por el cap de hoy!_

 _Lamento la demora, pero me tomé un pequeño descanso aprovechando las vacaciones xd Además, tardé un poco más porque inspiración-chan no quería cooperar y hasta hoy se dignó a regresar. Como se habrán dado cuenta, el cap se enfocó más en la relación de los mocosos estos :v Apuesto que se preguntarán cómo rayos fue la primera vez de Sasuke y Sakura 7u7 No lo pondré, eso se los dejo a su imaginación 9u9_

 _Respondo a sus reviews!_

 **rosegold09:** _Siempre tengo que agarrar a un personaje para hacerle el bullying supremo xd Aún falta un poco, pero cuando Sasuke se entere que aparte de querer poncharse a su esposa, el burro ahora se va por la hija, ahora sí lo mata :v_

 **Guest:** _Gracias a ti por leerla y comentar! :3_

 **Haro:** _Hola! Antes que nada, gracias por leer y comentar el fic! :) Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, quizás es culpa mía por no ser tan específico al principio_ _En el fic tiene sólo un brazo y me parece que en un cap anterior utilicé mal una expresión que da a entender que tiene dos. De igual manera, cuando escribí sobre el último recuerdo de Sakura, que era el abandono de la aldea por parte de Sasuke, me refería a cuando deja la aldea por su viaje de penitencia, puede que igual por eso haya confusión. Espero haber aclarado tus dudas._

 **Adrisib:** _Decirte sería spoiler, pero será por batallas y no de puños, ya lo leerás en su momento xD_

 **cinlayj2:** _Muchas gracias por leerla y tomarte el tiempo de comentar! :D_

 **polarbear9:** _La verdad sí, pero cuando se entere que ahora el mocoso va tras la hija, ahora sí lo hará trizas xdd Ese sasuke no se anda con mamadas :v_

 **MJ Kheehl:** _Muchas gracias! :3_

 _Gracias por leer y por los favs/follows nos leemos en el próximo cap!_


End file.
